


Eileena Stormchaser: Domination Through Alteration

by aghastlyapparition



Series: Commissions [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Anal, Art, Deepthroating, Gangbang, Magic, Multi, NSFW Art, Reverse Rape, Sex Magic, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 23:36:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14821061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aghastlyapparition/pseuds/aghastlyapparition
Summary: A Nord Battlemage is tired of weak conquests and seeks a dangerous band of bandits to alleviate her boredom.





	Eileena Stormchaser: Domination Through Alteration

**Author's Note:**

> The work was commissioned by [greenopi](https://twitter.com/greenopi1). The character of Eileena Stormchaser belongs to them.

Eileena pulled the hood of her robe tight overhead to block the sharp bite of the thin mountain air. A small charm to drive the cold wind away from her body would be simple enough, but for what she had planned it would be best to keep her reserves of magicka high - not that she doubted the outcome, but one does not have as much success adventuring as she has without being a _bit_ careful. Still, she did give herself a small indulgence: a bit of Alteration magic concentrated at the soles of her feet to spread her weight across the settled snow, letting her glide across the stark-white mountainside instead of wading up to her ankles through the frigid powder.

A group of bandits were reported to be holed up here, in a cave not far from the summit. Six or seven, witnesses said, and tough enough to take out a merchant caravan up from Hammerfell and their twelve Redguard warriors. Good. Eileen was tired of easy “challenges”. Dark Brotherhood Murderers were good with their hands but lacked stamina, and the Orsimer that wandered from their strongholds had a powerful drive but were simple-minded in their passions. Conjuration was useful enough for summoning a plaything, but once she’d sampled the denizens of the outer plans Eileena had become quickly bored with them. Too easy, she thought. No, she needed more thrill in her hunt…

Voices, on the wind. Faint, but she must be close. Moving along the ridge towards the sound, the rock face ahead opens up into a deep cave, carved out of the mountainside long ago by some forgotten process of Nirn. A fire burned within, pouring smoke across the rough stone ceiling to billow out along the top edge of the entrance and be carried away by the circulating currents of clear Skyrim air. Shadows danced across the cavern walls, illustrating with a shaky hand six figures hundled around the flames for warmth.

The reports had said seven, she thought to herself… could there be a lookout, or-?

A man stepped forth from the cave entrance, interrupting her train of thought. Ah. That makes seven!

The man stepped out into the snow, grunting as the cold wind raced against his rough features. He was broad-shouldered and tall, with hair the color of straw poking out beneath the edge of his hardened leather cap. A native Nord, most likely.  A well-worn and oft-repaired axe hung at his belt, and he reached his strong arms down in its direction… to undo the buckle of his breeches. His gloved hands fished around clumsily before drawing out his soft cock, uncut and hanging low. A shower, Eileena thought with a slight grin. Not bad.

As the man relieved himself into the snow, she went over her mental checklist one more time. Her magicka reserves felt strong, and she was barely fatigued from the hike. The various incantations that put a trail of conquests and corpses behind her were vivid in her memory, ready to be cast at a moment’s notice. She felt the heat rise in her cheeks and between her legs, and not just in response to the driving cold. It was time.

The bandit finished his business and tucked himself away, glancing carelessly across the ridge before turning back inside. Eileena walked up behind him, purposeful and silent, and entered the cave in his wake. She passed unnoticed, until…

“Stop, in the name of the law!”

A split-second of stunned silence, as all eyes in the hideout fell on her… followed by a burst of activity as the group of outlaws jumped to their feet, scattering stools, dice, and ill-gotten coin across the cavern floor. Weapons sprung into hands, ready to strike.

“I am Eileena Stormchaser, adventurer and mage of the College of Winterhold! There’s a sizable bounty on your head, and if you come quietly and without resistance I will not have to deliver a pile of ashes to the Jarl’s guards in your place.”

She smirked and raised both hands wide, brilliant blue energy springing forth across her fingertips. The bandits took pause at this, wary of her threat. At the back of the pack, a barrel-chested man sporting a rough beard and wielding a heavy greatsword of pitted and scored iron barked:

“Careful, boys! We’ve got a mage on our hands. Don’t die a fool’s death.”

With a tilt of his shaggy head, he addresses Eileena directly.

“It is brave of you to come all this way to find us, missy, but you’re outnumbered. Even if you do fry me or a few of my men, you won’t win this fight. Turn around and go back to your books, and we’ll forget the name ‘Stormchaser’ for now.”

Eileena grinned, wide and playful. “Ohohoho~! So you won’t surrender? Perfect…”

With a dramatic gesture, she swung her hands in wide arcs through the air. Bright trails of magicka followed, and as her hands met in front of her hips, there was a burst of bright light that filled the cave.

“Brace yourselves!”, the bandit’s leader roared. The men all ducked for what little cover could be found, and then… nothing.

The mage stood still in the entrance to the cave, all evidence of spellcasting gone from her form. She blinked once, twice, looking perplexed at the outcome. On the inside, however, she suppressed the urge to chuckle. Such simple-minded fools, easily manipulated by spectacle. A spell _had_ been cast, a simple one of her own devising: ‘Barren Fruit’, she had named it. A little something she’d need for what came next…

“Her spell failed! Quick, grab her!”

Leaping into action at their leader’s command, the bandits quickly scrambled out of hiding and rushed to surround the female Nord. A pair of brutish fellows grabbed at her wrists, their grip firm and unyielding as they twisted her arms behind her back and held them there.

“What’s the matter, missy? Out of magicka? Hah, this must be embarrassing for you. Were you really planning on cowing us into surrender with that paltry trick?”

Their leader advanced across the cave as he spoke, heavy footfalls beating against the stone to punctuate each word. When at last he stopped before her, he reared up to tower head and shoulder above her, and spat on her face with a disdainful gaze.

“This is why I hate mages. All tricks and no traction, and they think they’re better than you for it to boot.”

His large hand shoots out to take hold of her chin, the thick fingers pushing her cheeks up and lips together in a foolish expression. With rough motions he wrenches her neck from side to side, examining every facet of her wide-eyed fear.

“Pretty enough. Find out what she’s got and add it to the pile, and then we may as well have some fun. I’m sick of warming myself by fire alone.”

With that, the leader turned and made to right one of the fallen stools, leaving his men to follow their orders… which they were all too eager to carry out.

Filthy hands pressed against her body, rubbing and patting and squeezing through the thick material of her robe. Careless brutes, she thought. No method to the search, mere groping more than anything. Still, she maintained a facade of helplessness, and cried out in false indignity and genuine pleasure as one of the men took hold of her ample breasts and began to knead them roughly through her clothes. The coarse weave of the material scratched against her nipples, bringing forth a rush of blood which left them pert and eager beneath her loose outfit.

“Heh, hey boss! I think she likes it! Let’s get her out of this robe and see what *else* she likes, eh?”

The bandit’s comments elicit a chorus of lecherous grunts from the band, and the wandering hands withdraw from her waist, her arms, her head, her hips. The one who had only a moment ago been grabbing at her chest took hold of the collar of her robe and tore it asunder down the front with little effort, letting the ruined garment fall in a limp puddle around her feet.

“By the Nine, the bitch isn’t wearing anything at all! What the- is she… is she in heat?”

Eileena put on her best pouty expression, feigning embarrassment and shame at her present circumstance.

“N-no, it’s not what it looks like! Let me go, please! I’m sorry I came!”

The boss saunters back, and plants the stool firmly before her.

“Well well well, not much of a mage and no underclothes too? What I think we’ve got ourselves here is a little slut, boys! Wandered in from the cold to keep our cocks warm, eh?”

The band cheers, already shrugging off their heavier gear and tearing at their belts.

“Sit down.”

A violent kick from behind connects with the back of her knee, driving the mage forward and down on the rickety seat. Her rear end sits over the edge, exposing her flushed folds and the wink of her tiny pink asshole to the assembled crowd. Her head, and more specifically her mouth, hang at the level of the leader’s waist, and she can smell the thick musk of his manhood even before her eyes focus on the weighty outline of an impressive member constrained within his hide pants.

“What are you going to do to me?! I’m not a slut, I promise! I’ll do anything you ask, just please let me go!”

That had ought to rile them up, she thinks to herself. Already, her fingertips weave subtle spells, tracing patterns in the air to increase the libido and potency of the surrounding men, and the lubricate and loosen her holes. Her supposed “attackers” are too distracted by a pair of perfect tits and pretty face to even take notice of the enchantments taking influence over their bodies.

“You’ll do anything we ask? Then I’ve heard enough. No need for you to keep talking…”

Disregarding the cries and pleas from the girl before him, the head bandit reaches into his breeches and frees his thick cock, painfully erect and traced in throbbing veins. The fat head points menacing towards Eileena’s lips, and is soon pressed and pushed against them to smear a dollop of salty-sweet precum across her mouth. She makes a show of pursing her lips and sputtering in protest, but when her frustrated attacker finally takes hold of her hair and forces her jaw open with his turgid member, she can only breathe a sigh of relief through her nose as the heavy shaft slides in at last. He pulls down on her head and thrusts his cock forward at the same time, driving himself past her tongue and up against the back of her mouth before popping into her throat with a satisfied grunt.

Use me, is all she can think. Use me, all of you. Let me take everything you have to give until there is nothing left. Use me, as I use you…

“By Oblivion, her throat is tight! Keep whining on my cock, you whore. Crane that pretty little neck and show me how deep you love to have your mouth fucked.”

Eileena exhales heavily, her breath hot and wet against the shaft pumping into her face, her lips and nose already sore from slamming against the bandit’s pelvis and stomach. Her body heaves, and her pussy glistens with arousal at the assault.

“Hey boss, we never did finish searching her for goods! Let’s take a look inside and see what she might be hiding, ahahaha!”

The bandits laugh a cruel laugh in unison as a number of them gather behind her and squat low, bringing her rear close to their twitching hands and panting faces. Two fingers are jammed into her, then three, and then four. Her cunt makes sloppy noises as the men prod and stir her insides, jeering at the way she squirms and moans at their ministrations. Thoroughly lubricated with her lewd juices, one of them takes the opportunity to hook the thumb of one hand into her poor neglected asshole, followed quickly by the other thumb.

“Let’s see what this slut is hiding, then. Mages are a sneaky sort, after all. Y’think there might be a scroll up there? Hahaha!”

Her head held in place by the leader assaulting her mouth, Eileena can only sit and experience the sensation of her muscular ring being spread apart. Waves of sudden, pleasant soreness spread throughout her body, and she wills herself not to cum right then and there. She must remain _some_ composure, after all.

The bandits take turns toying with her asshole, spreading and gaping her wide for all to see, fitting their fingers up to the final knuckle, and enjoying every twitch and groan the mage makes as a result of the prolonged cavity search.

“Rragh, fuck!”

With a nearly wordless cry, the chief drives his cock forward one last time, holding Eileena tightly against his body as his hips buck repeatedly, pump rope after rope of his thick, pungent seed from his throbbing erection directly in her stomach. With her nose pressed shut, she can barely breathe as she rides out his orgasm, praying that she does not lose consciousness before his manhood is satisfied.

Spent at last, the bandit at her mouth takes a step back and releases his grip on Eileena’s hair, letting his slimy slick cock slide from her throat, pulling her punished lips away from her face as the crown of its fat head catches on them before finally popping free. Without support, the out-of-breath mage slumps forward towards the cold stone of the cavern floor, raising her gaping ass and sopping pussy into the air in a lewd mockery of an animal in heat.

“Alright boys, you know the rules. After I get the first pick of the loot, it’s all yours. Divide it amongst yourselves equally, no fighting now. I suspect there’s plenty of this whore to go around.”

Her chest heaving from the exertion, Eileena can only lose herself to raw delight as the first bandit steps up and places the tip of his raging erection against her loosened asshole and pushes deep inside her to hit that oh-so-perfect spot inside her belly. A worthy adventure indeed…

Some hours later, the last bandit slaps her bruised and red hips hard, grabbing hold of her plump butt as he thrusts in to the hilt, weighty balls slapping against her abused cunt with a satisfying sting. The gooey remnants of a dozen loads is pushed out of her tender ring by the force of his ejaculation, landing with wet smacks against the cavern floor as he dumps his third round into her warm and welcoming insides.

How many times had they used her, in how many ways? It was all a heady blur of being handled roughly, tossed around, and shoved full of cocks in every hole. She recalls being spitroasted, held aloft only by the rod-solid shafts in either end of her body. Taking two in her ass at once was easy enough, but when they began to work a third in there she panicked a bit before surrendering to the pure pleasure of being completely and utterly filled. Her stomach felt heavy from every drop of thick semen she swallowed, and she wondered if her poor pussy would ever return to normal without the use of magic.

Still, all good things must come to an end…

“Hah, ah… alright, missy. I’m surprised you held up so well to me and my men, but there is one matter to take care of.”

The head bandit rights himself from where he had slumped against the floor after the last time he twisted and fucked her tits and reaches down to pick up his wicked-looking blade as well.

“As fun as it would be to keep you, that might inconvenience our plans… and we can’t exactly have you running home and calling the guards on us, can we? Don’t worry, since you took such good care of us I’ll make sure you don’t suffer. Now close your eyes-”

He pauses, halting completely in place. Only his wide eyes still move, glancing frantically around the area for an explanation. His men are all still, as if held in place by some invisible force. Those who were not planted firmly fall over like statues, unable to keep their balance. At last, his gaze settles on their “plaything”, and the magickal fire burning in her hands and alight in her glare.

“You pitiful fools. Did you think I was ever at your mercy? All it took was a simple bit of Alteration magic to addle your minds and make you play into my hands. And you played the part well, I must add.”

Eileena licks her lips, drawing a hefty dollop of bandit seed into her mouth and swallowing the spunk with a satisfied sigh.

“Don’t struggle, you might actually hurt yourself. A bit of rope just in case an a quick spell to make you all light enough to drag down the mountain after me… honestly, even an acolyte could do it.”

The mage’s demeanor has changed completely as she begins to work on securing her prey, exuding confidence and competence as she hums a playful tune to herself. She tests test the bindings one last time, and gives the rope a quick tug to see how the paralyzed ruffians glide and bounce across the stone, nearly weightless as a result of her spells.

“Mm, time to go. It _is_ getting late, after all. Thank you for the meal, boys…”

**Author's Note:**

> My works and info can also be found [here.](https://www.hentai-foundry.com/user/aghastlyapparition/profile)
> 
> Thanks to the commissioner [greenopi](https://twitter.com/greenopi1) for creating this great art depicting scenes from the story!  
> 
> 
>  


End file.
